Episode 1: The Jedi Fall
by Darth Fly
Summary: The tale of the last Jedi in the galaxy. Set in my own time and galaxy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own star wars...(But someday...bwahahahahaha) this is my version of Star wars. There is the same technology and stuff, but different storyline and characters and such...

Star Wars

Episode 1: The Jedi Fall

A Jedi Starfighter flies through a huge battle between the Jedi and the Sith Lords. Ships were blowing up left and right. The battle itself, was between the Jedi and the army the Sith had created. Droids. The droids were varied depending on the kind of battle that was going on. On the ground, huge, thick armoured droids dominated. It took at least two Jedi to take these black droids down. In the air, pilot droids, skinny huminoid droids flew ships from fast starfighters to massive carrier ships. The Jedi Starfighter landed and the cockpit opened slowly. Out came a tall human with short blonde hair. He wore a brown cloak and tunic just like most Jedi. He grabbed a lightersaber from his belt and ignited it. A blue bladed emerged.

He ran towards an army of Jedi and jumped over them using the Force. He cut down a few smaller droids and helped a few Jedi destroy two of the huge droids, which were known as Exterminators. The smaller ones, were called Latchers, because they latched onto faces and pulled the skin off of their enemies.

"Zeon! Behind you!" A scout called on the comlink. Zeon, who was the Jedi's name, looked behind him. At least 10 Exterminators were behind him. He called upon the Force and pushed the front ones into the ones behind them and they all collapsed. He ran up to them and before they could get up, he stabed each one in the head with his lightsaber.

Suddenly, a whistling sound could be heard. He looked up and saw bombers. A whole fleet of them. Each one dropped more than fifty bombs. The bombs landed right in the middle of the Jedi army. Dust formed everywhere and the Jedi couldn't see. Zeon fell to the ground and crawled into a hole made by missles from an Exterminator.

Later

Zeon peeked out of the hole and saw thousands of dead Jedi. He saw Scavengers, small flying droids, looking for survivors. He slowly crept out of the hole and found an undamaged droid starfighter. He climbed into the cockpit and flew off into space.

Okay everyone, it's probably not that good, and most likely too short. But i'm not very good and/or suckish. But please review and tell me what you think. No flames, only constructive critisism.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here goes the second chapter...

Chapter 2: Return to Sourrn

Zeon flew the droid starfighter to Sourrn, a planet completely covered in water, with the acception of hundreds of islands. He landed on one of the small ones and jumped out of the cockpit. He found a small building with a door on it. He opened the door and walked in. It was an underground tunnel that led to the other islands. He found scattered bodies and broken droids throughout the tunnel. When he got to another door, he opened it slowly. He looked out to see droid armies marching into the Jedi Temple. The temple had a thousands of rooms, including bedrooms for the Jedi who stay there. This was the only standing Temple left in the galaxy, well, probably not anymore. These droids were blasting cannons at the building, and Zeon could hear screams coming from inside the Temple.

_The Padawans..._ Zeon thought. He opened the door completely and snuck to the side of the temple, climbed the wall and looked through the window. He saw Jedi being slaughtered everywhere. He jumped into the building, using the Force to remain invisible. Zeon walked through some of the rooms and saw frightened Younglings backed into corners. He sighed and said to himself, " Nothing I can do... I could try to save these children but I could risk dying, and I could be the last hope for the Order..."

He went into the medical station and saw all the beds were empty but one. He walked towards it. "Jay-Lynn!" He said. He looked behind him and saw that droids were approaching. Jay-Lynn, or Lynn as everyone called her, had long blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She was about 6' tall. When Zeon wasn't out on the battlefield, he sparred with her in the training room. She beat him almost everytime. She had been stationed here a few days back to defend the Temple from a smaller droid attack. _She must've gotten injured... _Zeon thought. Without hesitation, he grabbed her and used a Force Jump to get out of the window that was almost touching the ceiling.

He walked to back and used a retinal door, which he had acccess to, that led to a docking bay. He found a small cruiser, that could fit about 6 people. He put Lynn in a seat and got into the driver's seat. He hit a button on the controls and the doors to the docking bay door opened and he blasted off.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Okay the end of the chapter. Zeon speaks! lol. Again too short, but i'll get more later...probably not...

who said that:) but anyway, bear with me, it's my first fic, so again no flames, just constructive critisism.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, thanks krob6190 for the suggestions. But on with the third chapter. And this time, i have thesaurus at hand!lol.

Chapter 3: Aftermath

Lynn opened her eyes and saw that she was in a cruiser. She sat up some and looked outside, seeing a dark red planet that they were getting closer to.

"Mornin'," Came a voice from in front of her.

"Where am I!"She demanded," And who are you?"

Zeon turned around, "Hey , your cheerful today."He grinned. "So, what happened to put you in that hospital bed?" He asked.

"Well, I was defending the temple, just fine and dandy, killing a few Exterminators here, a few Latchers there, when suddenly a whole fleet of pilots dropped Exterminator generators everywhere." Zeon nodded. Exterminator generators were huge cases of literally millions of parts to build nearly an unlimitless supply of Exterminators. "So started attaching bombs to them before any came out, and as soon as I did a couple on one, an Exterminator came out and we started fighting, I won, but the explosion of the generator knocked me out for a while."

Zeon had a stern look on his face. "Well, the temple has just fallen." He said sadly.

"No..."She muttered,"Did any other Jedi survive?"

"Not that I know of... I saw thousands of ours die on the Battle of Vunjin."Zeon said softly. He cleared his throat and continued to pilot. They remained silent.

A while later, they landed on the red planet, which was called Rastum. Zeon and Lynn got out of the cruiser. She looked around and saw wreckage everywhere. "Why are we here?" She questioned him.

"Because,"He told her,"we're meeting someone."

They walked for a few miles, and finally got to what looked like it could've been once a military training area. "So, who are we meeting?" Lynn asked.

"You'll see."

They walked into a huge opening in the wall and sat down on a bench Zeon pointed to. A few moments later, a dark figure walked up to them. "So, Zeon, long time no see." He said.

"Well, better late than never." Zeon replied.

The figure stepped out of the darkness and Lynn recognized him immediatly." You-!" She hissed," Your Dinn Kudo! The General of the droid armies of the Sith!" She lunged for him, lightsaber drawn.

He quickly drew his lightsaber and blocked her attack. He used a force push to knock her on her back.

Zeon held out his hand to help her up,"Don't worry, he's a friend."

She pushed his hand out of the way and got up herself,"Friend? He's used his droids to destroy most of the Temples and not to mention the Jedi he's slaughtered personally!"

"All for a better cause,"Dinn said. He withdrew his green lightsaber."I did so I could figure out what the Sith were up to."

"Everyone knew what they were up to! They're trying to take over the galaxy! And now they're going to succeed, all thanks to you!" Lynn screamed at him.

Zeon sighed,"He was trying to find out they're secret plans. Which consist of..."He let Dinn finish.

"Constructing a Empire of the Sith. They didn't fight because they were severely outnumbered."

"What?"Lynn exclaimed,"They always seemed to outnumber all of us, after all, when we saw the holographs at the begginning of the war..."

"All a hoax, all to scare the Jedi." Dinn said. "So I erased all the mentions of me in any thing that mentioned me as a Jedi and joined the army."

"So, now that we have all this straightened out,"Zeon said, "Why don't we get out of here?"

"Wait Zeon,"Dinn said."You have to see this." He held out a hologram ball and put in into a device on his arm. A holograph of Darth Radaver, the Sith Lord, and his apprentice, Darth Rage stood on a huge stage in front of a crowd of maybe a thousand Sith.

"_Now is the time! The Jedi have been eliminated, the Dark Side of the Force will rule, and we will make an Empire! The Empire of the Sith!_ " Darth Radaver announced, and the whole crowd cheered. Radaver was a human male, with short black hair and dark yellow eyes. His apprentice was a Glurr, a huminoid creature, with pitch black skin and bright yellow eyes. He had long pointy ears and two horns on each arm, leg, and had one small horn on his head.

_"Now! We must find a planet to choose as our capital..."_ He grinned, _" I know, how about the fallen Jedi planet, Sourrn?"_ The crowd cheered again.

Zeon muttered,"Not Sourrn..." He looked at Dinn. "Now what? Live in secrecy? Revolt?"

"Yes,"He said. "You and Lynn live in secrecy, as I go back to my post. I will contact you when it is time to emerge from secrecy."

They both nodded."But where do we go?" Lynn asked.

Dinn looked at them." Danotee. The planet just south of Sourrn, so that way I can contact you easier, and also so you seem like an innocent couple."

"COUPLE?" They both exclaimed.

"Yes, couple. The Sith all know that Jedi cannot love, so you will seem like ordinary people."

Zeon and Lynn looked at each other and gulped. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing you, Dinn." Zeon said.

"I guess so..."

Zeon and Lynn walked back to the ship without a word. Zeon started the ship and took off, to Danotee, to start their new lives...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Okay! I know for a FACT thats a good sized chapter. I wonder what'll happen next...hmmmmmmm...Seriously, I wonder what spontanious crap I'll think of next chapter...

R&R


End file.
